The present invention relates to a procedure and a device for applying vibration to the human body by means of vibrating elements. In the procedure, to produce a pleasant feeling for the relaxation of the body, the vibrating elements are caused to vibrate at a low frequency, preferably in the range of 20-200 Hz, in such manner that they generate intensity pulses. The device for producing a pleasant feeling for the relaxation of the human body and/or for therapeutic treatment comprises at least two vibrating elements producing vibrations of a low frequency, preferably in the range of 20-200 Hz, in such manner that the vibrating elements generate intensity pulses.
In prior art, there are various methods and devices designed to stimulate different parts of the human organism, e.g. the skin, muscles or inner organs, and to produce a massaging effect by applying vibrations to the human body by means of vibrating elements. In many solutions of this category, it has been found advantageous to use low-frequency vibrations applied to the body by means of electromechanical vibrators or acoustic elements, e.g. loudspeakers. The vibrating elements, of which there are usually one or several, are mounted in a chair or resting support or equivalent on which the person to be treated can sit or lie down, so that the vibratory effect can be directed to the entire body or a part of it. The vibrating elements are preferably placed at a very close distance from the body so as to maximize the efficiency of transfer of the vibration.
International patent application publication WO 87/05497 proposes a device comprising one or more loudspeakers mounted in a suitable resting support. The loudspeakers supply low-frequency signals which are modulated and synchronized with music or a predetermined musical function.
German application publication DE 3 522 305 proposes a similar device, in which the signal fed into the vibrating elements consists of a combination of music and a rhythm signal produced by a rhythm synthesizer. In this device, the signal frequency and amplitude vary.
Furthermore, German application publication DE 3 541 350 and European application publication EP 0 251 430 propose devices which make use of the observation that different parts of the body can be treated most efficiently by altering the vibration frequency so as to match the resonant frequency of the relevant part of the body.
A drawback common to all the previously known solutions is that, by subjecting the body or a part of it to continuous vibration, whether of constant or varying frequency, they cause the part in question, e.g. muscles, to grow numb quite soon, so that the treatment will not produce the more lasting effects aimed at. Growing numb means that the organ in question becomes insensitive to the positive effects achievable by the application of vibration. A benumbed muscle will not relax unless it is allowed to rest and be restored.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the drawbacks mentioned above.
A further object of the invention is to achieve a procedure and a device designed to give the person under treatment a pleasant feeling of well-being and produce a comprehensive state of relaxation.
An additional object of the invention is to provide, e.g. for sportsmen, a possibility for quick restoration of muscles.
To achieve these objects, in the procedure and device of the invention for applying vibration to the human body the intensity pulses generated by different vibrating elements have a phase difference.